Jealous (Chat Sekuel)
by Lovara
Summary: Aku tidak suka saat mereka terlalu mengagumi mu... Aku juga tidak suka saat dia berada di dekat mu... Pada inti nya kita sama-sama tidak suka jika ada orang lain di antara kita, kita merasa cemburu. Exo Fanfiction KrisTao Yaoi BxB No Crack


**Jealous**

**Author: Lovara**

**Pairing: Kristao**

**Cast: Exo member**

**Rate: SU (Semua Umur)**

**Summary: Aku tidak suka saat mereka terlalu mengagumi mu... | Aku juga tidak suka saat dia berada di dekat mu... | Pada inti nya kita sama-sama tidak suka jika ada orang lain di antara kita, kita merasa cemburu.**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**.**

**LAST PRESENT**

**...**

"Hey Tao, pangeran mu sudah datang" ucap Baekhyun.

Tao yang sejak tadi sibuk berkutat dengan tugas kuliah, mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah gerbang kampus. Seperti biasa, para yeoja berkumpul saat Kris menjemput Tao ke kampus. Meski Kris sudah mengatakan kalau ia mempunyai kekasih, tapi sepertinya para yeoja itu tidak pernah menyerah.

"Hanya perasaan ku saja, atau memang para yeoja itu bertambah banyak setiap hari nya?" Baekhyun mengamati gerombolan yeoja itu dari jendela kaca perpustakaan.

Tao yang sudah membereskan buku-buku nya segera pergi menemui Kris sebelum para yeoja disana semakin bertambah banyak.

Dengan penuh perjuangan Tao menyeruak diantara kerumunan Yeoja itu. Kris terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian kantornya, kemeja biru muda dan celana panjang hitam.

"Gege~"

Tao langsung memeluk lengan Kris. Kris tentu saja senang mendapatkan perlakuan romantis dari kekasihnya itu. Mengingat mereka baru bertemu setelah menjalin hubungan selama 3 bulan.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Kris penuh perhatian.

Yeoja yang berkerumun disana hanya mengigit jari mereka.

"Aku tidak sempat makan siang, dosen-dosen itu memberikan tugas yang sangat banyak tadi" curhat Tao.

Kris semakin gemas dengan tingkah Tao. Sebulan bersama, membuat Kris semakin mengetahui sifat Tao yang sedikit manja pada nya.

"Baiklah, kita makan siang sekarang. Gege tidak ingin melihat mu sakit"

Dengan gentle Kris membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Tao. Setelah memastikan Tao aman didalam mobilnya, Kris membungkukkan badannya pada gerombolan yeoja yang sedari tadi mengerubutinya.

"Kenapa Gege melakukan itu?" tanya Tao saat diperjalanan.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Kris tidak paham.

"Seperti tadi, kenapa Gege bersikap baik pada yeoja itu?"

Kris tersenyum sekilas. Ia sekarang paham kenapa Tao menanyakan hal itu, intinya kekasihnya ini sedang cemburu.

"Lalu apa yang harus Gege lakukan?"

"Ya-yah Gege bisa bersikap acuh pada mereka" sahut Tao.

"Bukan kah tadi Gege sudah bersikap acuh pada mereka? Gege tidak meladeni mereka saat mereka meminta nomor ponsel Gege" jawab Kris.

"Jadi mereka masih meminta nomor ponsel Gege?!" seru Tao tidak percaya. Bahkan saat Kris sudah mengatakan kalau ia memiliki kekasih pun, mereka masih tidak menyerah.

Kris menyadari Tao tengah mengambek sekarang. Namja panda itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chu~

Tanpa peringatan Kris langsung mencium bibir Tao.

"A-apa yang Gege lakukan?" ucap Tao terkejut karena Kris menciumnya tiba-tiba dan terlebih mereka masih dijalanan.

"Mencium kekasih ku" jawab Kris enteng.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?"

"Lalu? Yang ku cium bukan kekasih orang lain, tapi kekasih ku sendiri"

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi saat kau sedang mengemudi, aku tidak mau kita kecelakaan gara-gara Gege mencium ku"

Kris menunjuk lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah didepan mereka. Tao menundukkan wajahnya tersipu.

"Ta-tapi tetap saja itu bahaya" bela Tao.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 45 menit, akhirnya Kris menghentikan mobilnya disebuah tempat makan sederhana. Tao tidak menyangka, Kris akan mengajaknya makan ke tempat seperti ini. Tao pikir Kris hanya tahu tempat makan yang mewah saja.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak suka makan ditempat seperti ini?" tanya Kris melihat raut wajah Tao.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka Gege mengetahui tempat makan seperti ini"

Kris mengusap kepala Tao lembut. "Gege pernah tinggal diKorea, sayang. Jadi sedikit banyak Gege masih mengingat beberapa tempat makan disini"

Tempat makan yang Kris pilih memang tidak salah. Begitu masuk ke dalam, suasana hangat langsung terasa. Interior didalamnya sepertinya dirancang agar para pengunjung merasa dirumah mereka sendiri.

Kris memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela agar tidak bosan selama menunggu pesanan mereka datang nantinya. Seorang yeoja yang sepertinya pelayan ditempat itu, menghampiri mereka dengan buku menu ditangannya.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya yeoja itu ramah.

Tapi Tao tidak suka dengan yeoja itu. Yeoja itu terlihat dengan sengaja mendekat kearah Kris yang sibuk memilih menu makan siang untuk mereka. Bahkan saat Kris sudah menentukan menu pilihannya pun yeoja itu tetap menempel pada Kris.

"Sayang~"

Panggilan dari Kris membuat Tao berhenti menatap yeoja pelayan itu.

"Jangan pedulikan" ucap Kris seolah mengerti yang Tao rasakan.

"Dia sengaja melakukannya" sahut Tao.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah, duduk disebelah Gege kalau kau tidak mau melihat nya mendekati Gege lagi"

Tao menuruti perkataan Kris. Ia segera duduk disebelah Kris dengan Kris yang berada di sisi dalam. Tak lama kemudian yeoja itu datang lagi, kali ini dengan membawa nampan penuh makanan pesanan mereka berdua. Sekali lagi Tao menatap sebal yeoja itu karena sengaja membungkukkan badannya tepat didepan Kris.

"Nikmati makan siang mu, sayang"

Kris sengaja mencium pipi Tao didepan yeoja itu.

**...**

"Yah, itulah resiko jika kekasih mu seorang yang sangat tampan" ujar Baekhyun saat Tao bercerita tentang kejadian di tempat makan kemarin.

"Bukan kah dulu kau bilang Kris Ge itu ahjushi bertubuh gendut?" sindir Tao.

"Itu kan dulu, sebelum aku melihat wujud asli nya" bela Baekhyun.

Tao memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan buku catatan miliknya.

"Yah ! ini sakit sekali" teriak Baekhyun seperti biasa.

"Jangan berlebihan Baek~"

Tao menghela napasnya pelan.

"Kau cemburu kalau ada yeoja yang mendekati Kris?" tanya Baekhyun.

Tao melirik sabahatnya itu. "Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak cemburu kalau kekasihnya didekati yeoja lain?"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya pada Kris?"

"Sudah~"

"Lalu?"

"Kris Ge memang tidak menanggapi semua yeoja-yeoja itu~ tapi tetap saja dia juga tidak berusaha untuk menolak saat para yeoja itu mendekati nya" ucap Tao.

"Dulu saat kalian belum bertemu kau takut Kris hanya mempermainkan mu, sekarang saat kalian sudah bersama kau malah cemburu dengan yeoja-yeoja itu"

"Kau yang dulu menghasut ku Baek~" tatap Tao datar. Baekhyun yang ditatap Tao hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita membeli es krim?" usul Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah?" tanya Tao.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, hari ini aku bebas"

"Lalu untuk apa kau ke kampus?"

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan dosen tampan itu" jawab Baekhyun.

Tao menatap malas Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah tergila-gila dengan dosen muda mereka, Park Chanyeol.

**...**

Baekhyun mengajak Tao masuk kedalam kedai es krim yang biasa Baekhyun datangi. Mereka memilih tempat duduk di sudut ruangan.

"Kau biasa ke sini?" tanya Tao melihat Baekhyun seperti nya akrab dengan beberapa pelayan disini.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku kemari seminggu 3 atau 4 kali, es krim strawberry disini sangat lezat, kau tahu?"

Tao lupa kalau Baekhyun ini maniak es krim, terutama es krim strawberry.

"Kris akan menjemput mu lagi?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Tao sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan membuatkan makan malam untuk nya, apa kau tidak keberatan kalau kau pulang sendiri?" tanya Tao merasa tidak enak pada Baekhyun.

"Kau kira berapa lama kita bersama Tao? aku tidak akan marah hanya karena kau meninggalkan aku dan pergi dengan kekasih mu itu" sahut Baekhyun.

"Tao...?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan percakapan Baekhyun dan Tao. Seorang namja tampan terlihat menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Siwon Hyung?" sahut Tao setelah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan mu disini" ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Baekhyun yang mengajak ku kemari, kau datang sendiri Hyung?"

"Aku sedang menunggu teman-teman ku datang. Jadi, apa boleh aku menunggu disini?" tanya Siwon.

"Silahkan Hyung" sahut Baekhyun.

Siwon lebih memilih duduk disebelah Tao. Mereka bertiga sibuk mengobrol dan terkadang membicarakan dosen Jung yang terkenal sangat galak meskipun di usia yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Baekhyun dan Tao juga tidak menyangka, Siwon yang menjadi ketua komite mahasiswa dikampus mereka ini ternyata cukup humoris.

"Kau sedang menunggu seseorang, Tao?" tanya Siwon menyadari Tao berkali-kali menatap ponselnya.

"Ada yang akan menjemput ku Hyung, seharusnya ia sudah sampai sekarang" jawab Tao.

Ponsel milik Tao berdering nyaring, Kris menghubunginya. Ia segera mengangkat panggilan dari Kris.

"Yeoboseyo?"

[Kau dimana sayang?]

"Aku berada dikedai es krim Ge, Gege ada dimana?"

[Kedai es krim? Apa kedai es krim di ujung jalan kampus mu itu? Gege sudah berada didepan kampus mu"]

"Iya aku berada disana, apa aku harus kembali ke kampus?"

[Tidak perlu, Gege yang akan kesana sekarang]

"Baiklah, aku ada di tempat duduk paling sudut bersama Baekhyun"

"Dia akan kemari?" tanya Baekhyun setelah Tao menutup teleponnya.

"Nde~ Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa" sahut Baekhyun.

"Tapi sepertinya akan ada pemandangan yang menarik" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Seorang pemuda tinggi masuk kedalam kedai es krim tak lama kemudian. Kedatangannya membuat para pengunjung wanita memekik tertahan. Tao mendengar suara berisik dari arah belakangnya pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Gege~" panggil Tao saat melihat Kris.

Kris langsung menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan seseorang yang duduk disebelah Tao. Kris hanya mengenali Baekhyun karena Tao pernah memperkenalkannya padanya.

"Gege, kenalkan ini Siwon Hyung. Dia senior ku di kampus" ucap Tao memperkenalkan Siwon pada Kris.

Kedua namja tampan itu saling bersalaman dan melemparkan senyum.

**...**

"Sepertinya dia menyukai mu"

"Huh? Siapa?"

Saat ini Kris dan Tao sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartement Tao. Saat pertama kali melihat Siwon, Kris langsung bisa melihat kalau namja itu menyukai kekasihnya ini.

"Namja yang tadi duduk di sebelah mu, sayang" sahut Kris fokus pada kemudi nya.

"Siwon Hyung? Tidak mungkin Ge~"

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya dia tidak suka saat Gege datang menjemputmu tadi" tambah Kris.

"Lagipula kalau Siwon Hyung menyukai ku, aku hanya menganggap nya sebagai senior" jawab Tao coba tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

Kris tersenyum. Satu tangannya mengusap kepala Tao lembut. "Gege percaya pada mu, sayang~"

"Apa Gege cemburu kalau aku bersama Siwon Hyung?" tanya Tao hati-hati.

"Bagaimana dengan mu sayang? Apa kau cemburu jika Gege dekat dengan yeoja lain?"

"Tentu saja?!" seru Tao terdengar emosi.

"Begitu juga dengan Gege, sayang. Gege merasa cemburu jika kau dekat dengan namja lain, terlebih namja itu menyukai mu" jelas Kris tenang.

"Apa Gege akan melarang ku berteman dengan Siwon Hyung?" tanya Tao pelan.

"Gege tidak akan melakukan hal itu, Baby~"

Tao tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Kris dan mencium pipi kekasihnya itu.

Chup~

"Kenapa hanya pipi?"

"Fokuslah pada kemudi mu, Ge" sahut Tao dengan wajah tersipu.

**...**

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari apartement Tao sejak Kris pertama kali berkunjung saat itu. semua barang-barang tertata dengan rapi.

"Duduklah dulu Ge, aku akan membuatkan makan malam" ujar Tao lalu masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Apa Gege perlu membantu mu, sayang?"

"Tidak usah, Gege duduk saja disitu. Nyalakan Tv nya jika bosan" jawab Tao dari dapur.

Tak sampai satu jam, kini meja makan sudah penuh dengan makanan yang Tao buat sendiri. kris yang memang jarang memakan makanan rumahan menatap takjup makanan buatan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau hanya akan melihatnya saja?" ujar Tao karena Kris tak kunjung menyentuh makanannya.

Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil sepotong telur gulung yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"Bagaimana? Apa enak?" tanya Tao cemas Kris tidak suka dengan makanan buatannya.

"Ini-"

Tao menghela napasnya. "Sudah ku duga, Gege pasti tidak suka dengan masakan ku"

Kris mencium pipi Tao sekilas. "Ini sangat enak, sayang"

Mata Tao berbinar. "Benarkah? Gege tidak mengatakan itu untuk menyenangkan ku saja kan?"

"Gege tidak bohong, Baby~. Ini benar-benar enak" puji Kris.

"Kalau begitu makan lah yang banyak, Gege terlihat sangat kurus sekali"

"Seharusnya Gege yang berkata seperti itu pada mu~"

**...**

"Kau bawa bekal?" tanya Baekhyun melihat Tao membawa sebuah kotak bekal ditangannya.

"Untuk Kris Ge. Sepulang kuliah aku akan mengantarkan makan siang untuk nya"

"Wow~ kau terdengar seperti seorang istri yang baik"

Tao menatap jengah Baekhyun.

"Ahh~ aku harap dosen Jung tidak masuk hari ini. Rasa nya malas sekali mengikuti kuliah nya" ujar Baekhyun sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Tapi sayang nya kita harus mengikuti kuliah membosankan itu agar bisa mengambil semester depan" sahut Tao.

"Hey Tao, setelah lulus kuliah apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan bekerja"

"Kenapa kau tidak menikah saja dengan Kris? Kau bilang waktu itu Kris akan menikahi mu?"

"Aku tidak mau menikah muda Baek~ Aku masih ingin menikmati masa muda ku dengan baik"

"Seandainya ada yang mengajak ku menikah, aku pasti akan langsung menyetujui nya" ujar Baekhyun lemas.

"Kau ajak saja Chanyeol? Bukan kah kau menyukai nya?"

Plak...

Baekhyun memukul kepala Tao dengan buku yang ia bawa.

"Harusnya dia yang mengajak ku menikah, bukan aku. Bodoh"

"Kau memang kejam Baek~" sahut Tao mengusap kepalanya.

**...**

"Kita mau kemana Ge?" tanya Tao saat Kris mengajak nya keluar setelah makan siang.

"Kita pergi mencari udara segar" jawab Kris sambil mengendarai mobilnya.

Mobil yang Kris kendarai berhenti disebuah toko boneka.

"Toko boneka?" ucap Tao melihat toko yang ada disampingnya.

"Kajja kita masuk" ajak Kris.

Seperti biasa, kehadiran Kris disana membuat pengunjung memperhatikan mereka. Tao bahkan mendengar sendiri ada yang memuji Kris secara terang-terangan.

"Siapa namja yang disebelahnya?"

"Mungkin itu adiknya..."

Seolah mendengar juga semua percakapan yeoja itu, Kris langsung merangkul pinggang Tao dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam toko boneka.

"Ada apa? Jangan dengarkan mereka" ucap Kris menyadari Tao tengah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mereka bilang kalau aku adik mu, Ge"

"Biarkan saja, Gege menganggap mu sebagai kekasih Gege bukan adik" sahut Kris sambil tersenyum.

Tao pun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Nah sekarang pilihlah boneka yang kau suka" ujar Kris.

"Benarkah? Apa aku boleh milih boneka ku sendiri?" ucap Tao tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja sayang~"

"Gomawo Ge~"

Tao mengecup pipi Kris lalu berlari mencari boneka yang ia sukai.

"Dia kekasih ku" ujar Kris pada kedua yeoja yang tadi membicarakannya.

Kedua yeoja itu menjerit tertahan mendengar ucapan Kris. Kris sekali lagi tersenyum ramah pada kedua yeoja itu dan segera menyusul Tao.

"Ge~ bagaimana dengan ini?" Tao menunjukkan sebuah boneka panda berukuran besar.

"Kau menyukai nya?"

Tao mengangguk semangat. Kris memanggil penjaga toko dan meminta nya untuk membungkus boneka yang Tao pilih itu. Sementara Tao sudah berkeliling lagi untuk melihat boneka lain. Pandangannya jatuh pada 2 buah boneka anjing berwarna abu-abu dan putih.

"Sepertinya tinggal dua" ujar Kris menyadari Tao memperhatikan boneka itu.

"Apa ini serigala, Ge?" tanya Tao sambil mengambil salah satunya.

"Itu boneka anjing, sayang. Kau tahu siberian husky?"

Tao menggeleng.

"Gege rasa tidak ada salahnya membeli mereka" ujar Kris lalu mengambil salah satunya.

"Gege akan membeli kedua nya?"

"Kau bisa menyimpan satu dan Gege akan membawa satu. Anggap saja ini boneka pasangan untuk kita" sahut Kris.

Tao hanya pasrah dan mengikuti Kris untuk membayar kedua boneka itu.

"Tao...?"

Saat akan membayar, rupanya mereka berdua bertemu dengan Siwon.

"Siwon Hyung?"

"Kau membeli banyak boneka?" kata Siwon melihat Tao dan Kris sama-sama membawa boneka ditangan mereka.

Tao tersenyum. "Ini boneka pasangan versi kami, Hyung"

"Kau juga akan membeli boneka Hyung?" tanya Tao sopan.

"Aku ingin membeli boneka untuk adik ku" jawab Siwon.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Siwon, Tao langsung menyusul Kris yang sudah didepan meja kasir.

**...**

Malam ini Kris kembali mampir ke apartement Tao. Setelah membeli boneka tadi, Kris mengajak Tao membeli beberapa film yang Kris suka. Dan rencana nya, mereka akan menonton film itu di apartement Tao.

"Apa yang harus ku buat untuk teman menonton film?" tanya Tao.

"Pop corn?" usul Kris yang mengikuti Tao kedapur.

Tao langsung menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat pop corn. Dengan hati-hati ia memasukkan jagung kedalam panci untuk membuat pop corn.

"Sayang~"

Kris memeluk Tao dari belakang. Untung saja tangan Tao tidak terkena panci yang mulai panas itu.

"Gege? Kau hampir membuat ku terluka" protes Tao.

"Mianhe sayang~" sahut Kris.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tao menyadari ada yang lain dari Kris sejak pulang dari toko boneka.

"Aku cemburu" jawab Kris menopangkan dagunya pada pundak Tao.

"Cemburu? Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan senior mu itu..."

"Huh? Maksud Gege, Siwon Hyung?"

Kris mengangguk pelan.

"Aku juga cemburu" ucap Tao.

"Dengan siapa?" kali ini Kris yang bertanya.

"Dengan sekretaris Gege. Kalian bersama setiap hari, terlebih dia yeoja yang sangat cantik"

Kris membalikkan tubuh Tao agar berhadapan dengan nya. Ia mencium kening Tao cukup lama.

"Dia sudah mempunyai tunangan yang sangat tampan, kau tahu? Jadi kau tidak usah cemburu pada nya" jelas Kris.

"Lain dengan Siwon, dia masih lajang dan kalian sering bertemu dikampus" tambahnya.

Tao mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kris.

"Kurasa Gege juga tidak usah khawatir dengan Siwon Hyung..."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kris sambil menyatukan kening mereka.

"Huum..."

"Apa alasannya?"

"Karena nanti nya jika aku mempunyai anak, anak-anak ku akan bermarga Wu bukan Choi" jawab Tao.

Kris tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Tao. Perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir kucing Tao. Mereka berciuman dengan lembut.

"Love You, Baby~"

"Love You More Ge~"

End

Me: Bebeb selamat hari lahir ya~ :*

Kris: /siap swallow ditangan/

Me: Gitu sih *pout* udah dibikinin ff yang romantis juga *pout* / gak yakin ini ff nya romantis/

Kris: firasat sih, biasa nya kalo abis dibuatin ff yang romance ntar tiba-tiba ada yang nista lagi.

Me: /nyengir candy/ Nggak kok beb, ini ff terakhir. Soalnya mau hiatus.

Kris: Ciyus? Enelan? Miapah?

Me: tambah tua tambah alay lu -_-

Kris: akhirnya penderitaan gue berakhir / sujud syukur/. Kenapa gak dari dulu hiatus aja sih?!

Me: liat aja yah, ntar kalo gue comeback gw bikinin ff nista 10 chapter -_-

Kris: /mewek/

#HappyWuYiFanDay #HappyDuizhangDay #HappyKrisDay #HappyZitao'sHubbyDay #GalaxyFanFanDay #HappyFanfanDay #HappyDragonDay #HappyAce'sAppaDay #HappyMenantuAuthorDay #HappyOmPedoDay #HappyNotMyStyleDay #HappyTiangExoDay /hastag ngawur/

Hohoho... maaf ya kalo ff ini gak romantis banget. Bikinnya ngebut soalnya biar bisa dipost pas Kris ultah ^^

Untuk sementara terpaksa hiatus biar fokus untuk bulan desember nanti TT^TT semoga wisuda taun ini mamah~ TT^TT

Abis wisuda balik lagi kok ke sini ^^

Reader: gak usah balik juga gak apa-apa

/nangis kejer/

Akhir kata, monggo direview ff nya ^^

Yang gak suka boleh kok baca nya sambil merem ^^


End file.
